


A Birthday Present

by talesandthings



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/talesandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jensen's birthday and Jared is nowhere to be found. </p><p>Or the one in which Jensen is paranoid and Jared is a sly little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I read this Tumblr post today in which someone asked what do you think Jared got Jensen for his birthday today and it just got the wheels in my head turning and this silly little fic was born. Sorry, not sorry. By the way, I didn't proofread this because I'm a lazy little shit.

"Have you seen Jared?" Jensen asked anyone who he could get hold of. All of them gave the same response "he was right here." But he wasn't. Jensen had no idea where his boyfriend was. 

After breaking out into his silly rendition of "happy birthday," along with the crew, he brought out Jensen's birthday cake and making sure that Jensen's clothes ate more cake than Jensen himself did, Jared just disappeared. Jensen swore he had just been gone 2 minutes to clean up the mess Jared had made of his jacket and when he came back, his tall boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. 

At first, Jensen wasn't worried, thinking Jared must be harassing someone else now, but then when he couldn't find the giant goof anywhere, he started to get worried. 

He thought back to everything he must have done today for Jared to get mad at him all of a sudden. It had been happening a lot lately. Jared would get irritated at the smallest things these days and Jensen found himself walking on eggshells around him sometimes. 

Jensen continued to look everywhere for his boyfriend when he bumped into someone. He mumbled an apology and was about to leave when a hand landed on his shoulder "Whoa there, birthday boy, what's the hurry?" it was his other co-star. Jensen sighed and stopped, maybe Misha knew where Jared was. "Have you seen Jared?" he asked. "Oh, that's what's got you all riled up. You can't find the moose" the shorter man teased. "Do you know where he is or not, Misha? Just answer the question" He didn't mean to sound dismissive but he was worried so he was sure his friend would understand. Misha took his hand off Jensen's shoulder and put both his hands up in surrender "Okay, sorry. Yeah, I did see him a few minutes ago. He looked like he was in a hurry. I think he went to the trailer" Something about Misha's face told Jensen that there the other man knew something more but just didn't want to tell him. Jensen didn't care to read more into and was rushing towards trailer before his friend could say anything else. 

When Jensen got to Jared's trailer, he knocked on the door and upon not hearing anything, he slowly opened it and called out for his boyfriend "Jay, you here?" He was met with deafening silence and that got his heart kicking against his chest. 

If Jared wasn't here and then where was he. The rational part of his brain told him to stop worrying because Jared was a big boy and he had to be on the set somewhere. However, the more concerned part of him kept worrying that something was wrong. 

And then it hit Jensen that Jared could be in his trailer. He went there sometimes when all the noise got too much for him. 

After getting to his own trailer, Jensen opened the door and noticed just how dark it was in his trailer. He remembered keeping the lights on after leaving. The small lamp that sat near the couch was lit though and when Jensen moved his eyes to the couch, he finally let out a sigh of relief. 

Jared was laying there, with his long legs sticking out of the couch. From what Jensen could tell, he was butt naked but there was something that suspiciously looked like a bow sticking out from his torso. Of course, only Jared would make himself a birthday present. Not that Jensen was complaining. 

He slowly moved towards the couch and was met with a mouth-watering sight. Up close and personal, Jensen realized that Jared wasn't just wearing a bow but also a pair of lacy pink underwear. 

Jared was also fast asleep and had no idea that Jensen was looming over him. Sensing Jensen's presence, he opened his eyes and sleepily smiled up at the older man "What took you so long?" he asked in a groggy voice. Jensen got down on his knees and ran a hand through Jared's gorgeous long hair. "You look gorgeous" he complimented and pressed a gentle kiss to Jared's soft pink lips. 

"Thanks" Jared mumbled back. "This was Misha's idea" 

Jensen huffed. Of course, it was Misha's idea. That's why the bastard looked so smug "Misha told you that the best birthday present for me would be for you to wear pink satin underwear and tie a bow around yourself?" 

Jared's face fell and Jensen cursed himself sounding so offended. "That's not-"

"You don't like it," Jared asked dejectedly and sat up on the couch. 

"No-no- I love it, I promise!" Jensen immediately assured him. 

The smiled returned on Jared's face and he grabbed Jensen's face, bring him in for a sloppy kiss. He let go of the blond and Jensen didn't even have time to register what just happened. 

Jared giggled and kissed the tip of Jensen's nose. "You look adorable when you're out of breath" 

Jensen rolled his eyes and got off the ground. He gently shoved Jared, making his scooch forward, before getting into the couch beside his boyfriend. The two had broken two couches while having sex before Jensen decided that it was best to invest in a custom made one that could accommodate the two of them having sex. 

Jared leaned back into Jensen and turned his head slightly to look at the other man. "I really thought we'd be having sex right now." 

"All we've been doing is having sex for the past two weeks,"

Jared scoffed "You're the one to talk." 

"Hey, I didn't say I was complaining," Jensen said in his defense "I was just trying to catch a breath, after you made me run around, looking for you like crazy"

Jared frowned and then leaned in to kiss the side of Jensen's lips "I'm sorry. I thought Misha told you where to find me" 

Jensen chuckled "Right. Misha. That smug bastard just said that he saw you going towards the trailers" 

"Yeah, well, I told him not tell you anything else, so... By the way, just so you know, only the underwear was his idea" Jared informed him and then started toying with the frills at the end of the bow. 

"And the bow was your idea? I honestly would have thought it was the other way around" Jensen teased him. However, Jared still refused to look up as he continued to play with the bow. "Well, there's a reason why I have this bow," Jared told a confused Jensen and took on his hands. He slowly moved it over the bow and started helping Jensen untie it "I'm just part of the present" 

"Huh?" Jensen had no idea what Jared was talking about and he continued to untie the bow. When they were done, Jared didn't let go of Jensen's hand and just pressed down on his tummy. He looked up at Jensen and smiled before repeating himself "I'm just part of the present. Someone else is the other part" 

Jensen just continued looking at him dumbfounded. Jared laughed and let go of Jensen's hand and moved up to grab his boyfriend by the fact and smack a kiss on Jensen's lips. "Happy birthday, Jensen. We're gonna be dads!"


End file.
